runfandomcom-20200215-history
Box Storage Area, part 11
Introduction This is Level 11 of the Box Storage Area in Run 3. Gameplay In this level, the tile size is monstrous. When you jump onto the box and ice tile made platforms, do a long jump every time. Fly high and float to the nearest box available. If you use the Child, remember to jump and float, land and jump again, until you see the area without anymore platforms. Since this is the last level of Box Storage Area, feel free to jump into it. This will initiate a cutscene. The Ice Skater is also good. He can jump farther than the Lizard, and can move faster on ice tiles, which are common in this level. Just find a route as you go. Walkthrough isn't a suggested character, she can do all of the jumps. More timing may be required, that's all. You can follow the route used in this walkthrough using an easier character.]] Achievement Wind Sailor This level is the easiest to get the Achievement "Wind Sailor" with the Child. Just do a long jump right at the end of Box Storage Area, part 10 and when you land on Box Storage Area, part 11, you will get the achievement. Plot There is a cutscene featuring in this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. My Turn After beating the Box Storage Area, part 11, a cutscene featuring the Runner and the Angel will begin. The Angel demands that the Runner give him her map, saying "It's not like you're using it." He goes on to complain that she's had more than enough time to find a way back home, and asks for the map once again. The Runner protests, "How come everyone already wants to go home?" revealing that she has no desire to go back to the Planet yet. This cutscene marks the beginning of the Angel Missions. New Minigame After beating this level, and if you have also beaten part 9 of the Winter Games, you have successfully unlocked the Angel Missions! Go to the galaxy map and press on the Going Home Checklist. Trivia * There is no music in this level. Glitch In the Runaway version of Run 3, use the Child and beat BSA Part 10 like normal until the end when there are tilted boxes, then jump! Once you reach the start of BSA part 11, instantly hold right or left (whatever horizontal side you're at) and the Child will go into an out of tunnel state. If you decide to move to escape, he then freaks out. Another way to activate it is to, again, use the child and beat part 10 BUT instead, jump instantly beating it and aim for the low side of the tunnel. Once you reach there, you should be at the bottom of the ramp, and then jump. A similar but shorter effect will happen.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Box Storage Area Levels Category:Above medium levels